Black Bolt Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * The Lady * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * Locations: * ** Unidentified secret prison facility at the far edge of the galaxy *** Sporting Ground ** *** **** ***** ****** Upstate New York ******* Black Mountain ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ******* ******** **** * Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = At the far edge of the galaxy, Black Bolt is awakened by Blinky, after he was once again killed and brought back to life by the Jailer. He's helped up as he asks himself how long has he been in the prison where his brother, Maximus, was supposed to be the one in detention. Blinky informs other two cellmates, Molyb and Absorbing Man, about his conditions, to which they are relieved, as they are very interested in his powers, apparently, even though in the prison none of them works. Molyb encourages Black Bolt to speak freely, as his voice has no destructive effect in that place. His cellmates explain that they were brought there by different organizations around the galaxy, which means that it's no "secret" prison as Black Bolt thought, or at least it isn't anymore. They don't seem to bear more answers to the unexplicable things that happen there, like the Jailer's God-like powers, the voices or the walls moving. Suddenly, from behind a wall, Spyder appears: he's a prisoner as well, but he made a deal with the Jailer so he provides him services with privileges in return. He shuts up Absorbing-Man with a magical box, which secretes a black fluid covering his face and nearly suffocating him. Black Bolt clasps Spyder's throat from behind, making him leave Creel alone. Spyder senses that Black Bolt is up for a fight, so he teleports him to the sporting ground, where a huge Skrull woman, named Raava, awaits. Both armed with a sword, the two prisoners start fighting, and Black Bolt comes on top, compelling her to yield. The voices scream "EXECUTE HER! EXECUTE HER!", but Black Bolt is against it, so Spyder kills him by suffocation with the previously showed mechanism. Black Bolt wakes up from the dead, once again. He's greeted by Raava herself, who laughs at him for thinking he actually defeated her in combat: she and Absorbing Man just let him win when they fought, as it was just a test of his skills for a more important fight, the one against the Jailer. Absorbing Man assures Raava that Black Bolt is on their side, and the king of the Inhumans has no choice but to concur. As Absorbing Man explains that Blinky and Molyb should be done with their part of the plan to escape the prison, Black Bolt thinks back to his loved one, Medusa, and a huge hole appears in one of the walls of the cell. | Solicit = • Black Bolt begins to find his bearings in the remote prison to which he has been mysteriously banished. • And an unlikely alliance with Crusher Creel, a.k.a. the Absorbing Man, could provide the Silent King with some answers about his captor’s motives and identity. • But not every prisoner is ready to trust the hero-turned-inmate. There are those who would see him fall… and they are more than happy to push. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * - * * - | Links = }}